Changing Worlds
by TrueThought
Summary: Sequel to The Guardian's Sacrifice; Obidala. Obi-Wan Kenobi hasn't seen Padme Amidala in ten years. Is it coincidence that he runs into her again or is it the pull of the destiny that his former master seems to so deeply believe in? Meanwhile the Republic is about to be set on the path towards its own fate.
1. The Arrival

**A.N. **This is essentially Part 1 of a two part sequel to the Guardian's Sacrifice. I'm putting up the first two chapters in one big chunk, therefore I apologize in advance for future chapters being delayed or published in quick succession to each other. As always, I own nothing by way of characters, names and concepts taken from the franchise.

* * *

The faint breeze blew something soft against Bultar Swann's closed eyelids. Opening them, she watched the golden-coloured blossom drift across the courtyard. Up here near the top of the narrow valley the scent of kingwood trees perfumed the buildings of the enclave, the pale stone warmed by the soft rays of Ossus' sun.  
Her gaze wandered to one side, noticing the shadow on the ground near her.  
"I didn't want to disturb you, Master Swann, but I wanted to take my leave."  
Obi-Wan Kenobi seated himself opposite her. Despite his apparently imminent departure he appeared to be in no hurry.  
Bultar smiled at him, "And where are you off to this time?"  
"Cato Nemoidia."  
That made her frown, "It's happening then?"  
"Apparently a delegation from the Republic is already en route." He looked sceptical, "I suppose it is at least a step in the right direction."  
"Negotiations mean that both sides are willing to talk to each other. Let's try to remain optimistic," Bultar admonished him.  
Obi-Wan smiled thinly, "If optimism is now our only resort we are living in dangerous times."  
"You were always more of a realist than I was. To tell the truth I wouldn't have thought that the Council would send you on a mission so soon after your injury on Ansion."  
"I'm not certain how much they actually have to do with it. Qui-Gon is part of the delegation's escort – he asked me to be there."  
Bultar studied her old friend closely. "Does that sound like he's worried to you? If these negotiations are being attended by high-ranking members of each faction –"  
"He didn't say anything about that," Obi-Wan cut her off.  
They'd been padawans together, many years ago, and so she could tell there was something else on his mind, perhaps connected with his new mission. She waited for him to mention it but he merely shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet.  
"I'm sure we'll manage to sort things out somehow."  
"I hope so." She got up herself, meeting his gaze, "Otherwise the Republic goes to war."

"_She_ is here as well," Qui-Gon had said.  
Centuries ago the nearby Cron star cluster had been destroyed by dark magic, in the midst of a war between Sith forces and the young Republic. A deadly shockwave from the resulting supernova had rushed across this sector of space, leaving worlds lifeless in its wake. Ossus and the Great Library of the Jedi Order had been among the victims of that disaster. Over time however, small patches of life had returned, inch by inch, to the surface of the planet and, about a decade ago, the Jedi Council had built a small enclave on the side of one of the few green valleys, retaking its right to existence on this supposedly dead world. It was a sanctuary, visited by only a few and known to less than a quarter of the Order. Those who came here came for healing, for that sense of peace among the falling golden blossom and the aroma of kingwood trees.  
But as he descended the long flight of stone steps that led down into the valley, where the ship was waiting to take him offworld, Obi-Wan's mind was not on his surroundings. It was in a meadow of green grass that stretched on seemingly forever under the noonday sun. His ears could hear the sound of a brook rushing over stones in its way and he almost imagined he could feel the soft brown curls of her hair between his fingers.  
"_She_ is here as well," Qui-Gon had said. "She's part of the delegation from the Senate."  
Obi-Wan could hear his own voice in his head: "_I'll pretend with everyone else if need be, as much as I have to. But I'll never pretend with myself. That's the problem – it's a fact I know I can't deny_." Across ten years it seemed to be mocking him.

A young man dressed in Jedi robes and with the cropped hair of a padawan learner was waiting for him at the landing platform when he reached Cato Nemoidia. Smiling, the two men embraced each other like brothers. Anakin Skywalker had the uncanny talent of driving him mad with frustration but it had been months since they had seen one another and, in truth, Obi-Wan had missed him.  
"You're looking very well for someone who got himself nicely pulverised a few weeks ago," Anakin commented as he led him along the shining streets of the Nemoidians' arch cities.  
"I was instructed to recuperate."  
"Of course if I'd been with you, you'd have been perfectly fine," the padawan continued, grinning from ear to ear, "not a scratch on you."  
Obi-Wan had to smile back, "No doubt. You're still keeping count I see."  
"Absolutely."  
They were approaching a huge dome on one side of a great plaza, towers and low halls clustered around it like bowing sycophants when Anakin paused. Around them the sunset reflected off the silver surfaces of the Nemoidian arch cities, rising and falling out of and into the burnt orange cloud layer.  
"Qui-Gon's been a bit odd over the last few days."  
Obi-Wan found himself nodding, "Ever since you got the assignment?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"I rather expected it." He glanced across at him, "Dooku was Qui-Gon's master."  
This surprised Anakin, "He failed to mention that."  
"Nobody mentions anything very much about Count Dooku," Obi-Wan pointed out. "He's something of a touchy subject within the Order."  
"Because they can't stand the idea that it's possible to live as a Jedi without being subject to their teachings," Anakin muttered. "Qui-Gon's unsettled because he can't pretend Dooku doesn't exist anymore."  
He'd always been the kind of person to wear his heart on his sleeve; his upbringing had encouraged it. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had found Anakin at the age of nine on the planet Tatooine. He had willingly joined the Order, leaving his mother and his previous life behind, but the effects of his entry into the Jedi way of life (much later than would normally be allowed with Force-sensitive children) showed even now. The note of disgust in his voice was unsettlingly evident.  
Obi-Wan decided not to comment on it. Qui-Gon was responsible for the boy's training, not him.  
"You're judging them rather harshly. Dooku's departure probably wouldn't worry anyone so much if anyone actually knew _why_ he left."  
"Dissatisfaction with the state of the Republic?"  
Obi-Wan smiled. This complaint of Anakin's he had heard from him before.  
"I think there is suspicion that it was more than that."  
"Do you think we should say something?"  
"To Qui-Gon?"  
They were on the other side of the plaza now. Anakin had stopped them again, this time in front of the huge double doors of the domed building.  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't think he'd thank us for the interference. And unless you have any specific advice to offer I suggest we settle for keeping an eye on him. He's a Jedi Master after all – he's trained both of us in his time. Let's allow him the dignity of the assumption that he can handle this by himself."  
Anakin merely raised an eyebrow before pushing open the door. It opened onto a corridor which curved off to the left and right, lined with tall alcoves. Leaning against the edge of one of them was Qui-Gon himself.  
"I don't remember it taking that long to get from the spaceport," he commented in a dry tone.  
"It is a very beautiful planet," Obi-Wan pointed out.  
"You're not actually supposed to be sightseeing."  
"Which is why I took the opportunity on the way here," he countered. He was waiting for his former master to break into a smile. He did not, but turned to Anakin.  
"You go on ahead Anakin; I'll need to brief Master Kenobi."  
The padawan looked between them both but didn't say anything. Instead he gave a mockingly deferential bow and walked away along the corridor, glancing back just before he went out of sight around the curve of the building.  
"I've been trying to treat him respect for his elders," Qui-Gon explained.  
"Is that something he lacks?"  
"His abilities are considerable and as a result he is not always ready to concede a point – unlike yourself, he has little instinct for diplomacy and politics."  
"Oh yes," Obi-Wan put in, "my political instincts have always served me _so_ well in the past."  
"To an extent they have," Qui-Gon assured him. "In Anakin's case however… I keep seeing something akin to arrogance. It is not something I can account for in his training."  
"Well, we all knew that his training was going to be particularly difficult because of how old he was when we found him." Here he took a breath, "This was why I was cautious about the idea at the time."  
"It had to be done Obi-Wan."  
"Yes I know – in some way perhaps – but we asked him to do the impossible, leaving his mother when he'd had no one else his entire life. I disliked the idea then and if I were to be presented with the opportunity to do the same thing again I don't believe I would."  
"It had to be done," Qui-Gon said again in a flat voice that Obi-Wan could tell was a warning that his master was no more in the mood for argument than he had been nine years ago.  
He sighed, "My apologies Master. Apparently I lack respect for my elders as well. It was never my place to tell you how to look after the boy."  
"No. But I wanted you to understand – it is important for you to understand why -" Qui-Gon broke off. He sounded rather more agitated now but since he seemed unable to articulate the rest of his explanation the pair fell silent. Obi-Wan had taken the trials to become a Knight two years after Anakin had arrived at the Jedi Temple, once the boy had completed preliminary tutelage under Master Yoda and was ready to be Qui-Gon's padawan. Seven years and the fundamental difference of opinion over Anakin lay between them. Both wanted to say something more to put the matter to rest and ease the sudden tension, but both felt they had already overstepped the mark with the other; the way back seemed impossible and the distance surprisingly large.


	2. The Two Senators

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan leant against the balustrade of the veranda that ran along the outside of the southern side of the Great Trading Floor, which linked the domed structure to the quarters that had been given over to the visiting delegations. The sun was setting fast behind the clouds, now turning a dusky purple and in the closing dark the first cooler breeze of the night hit his face in a rush. It did the job of relieving the tension brought on by days of hyperspace travel and the stale air produced by the environmental compensator in his quarters, installed for a less adaptable species than humanity. Or perhaps the tension was due to the reason he was here on Cato Nemoidia to begin with. According the Chancellor he, and the two other senators that had accompanied him, were here to 'prevent further deterioration in relations with the dissatisfied parties' (or, in political terms, 'stall') and to 'open a line for further negotiation'. In other words, he was there to persuade the Separatist Council that, under no circumstances, would the Republic consider going to war against them, when both parties knew they were just a few paranoid steps away from doing so, and that a peaceful settlement could be reached by which they could continue to work together in the future.  
In his work as a politician he tended to look forward to the days when he wasn't trying to put a gloss on things. He'd worked hard on that reputation for plain-spokenness. And he had a nasty feeling that that reputation was the reason he'd been asked to lead the delegation – as if the honesty of one senator guaranteed the sincerity of the whole.  
"May the Force be with us tomorrow," he muttered, recalling a saying that his mother had often used in his childhood.  
As if in response he looked round to see two Jedi walking towards him, one of which he recognised from the journey from Coruscant. He straightened up and turned to meet them.  
"A fine evening Master Qui-Gon."  
The elder Jedi nodded, "It certainly is. Might I introduce my former padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Bail Organa, the representative for the Alderaan system in the Senate."  
Master Kenobi bowed, "A pleasure to meet you Senator – I have heard many things about you."  
There it was, that reputation again. "All exaggerated I'm sure."  
"I shouldn't think so – it mostly comes from the Jedi Council."  
Well, that put him in his place. Jedi were not known for great praise nor for a keen interest in the more internal politics of the Senate; in fact Kenobi was paying him a great compliment by having heard of him at all.  
Floundering somewhat for a response he said, "And what do you think of our little crisis? Any chance we might walk away with a lasting peace?"  
Kenobi did not acknowledge the slightly irreverent joke, "I'm merely an arbitrator in these proceedings Senator; it is not required that I should have an opinion one way or the other."  
Bail restrained a sudden surge of frustration. Damned Jedi and their impenetrability! As servants of a democracy it baffled him how they managed not to have a thought of their own as and when it suited them. In the midst of that thought he was saved from having to reply by the interruption of a female voice from somewhere behind him.  
"Believe me Bail, when the Separatists asked for impartial arbitrators, they knew we would send Jedi. They knew exactly what they would get."  
He turned with a smile, holding out a hand to indicate the new addition to the conversation, "Master Kenobi, may I introduce Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo?"  
She'd been a senator for just under three years, and had shown great political skill and intuition. The reputation _she'd_ gained was the rather mystical one of having known Jedi when she was queen of her home planet and, more remarkably, of understanding them. What surprised him at that moment was that Kenobi broke into a smile and Padme, laughing slightly, said, "Oh, Obi-Wan and I are old friends."  
On reflection it appeared that Master Jinn was a little easier to read than his companion; if Bail didn't know better, he could have sworn he was far less pleased to see Padme than Kenobi was. _Did he know Padme at some point before this assignment as well?_ he wondered. _He failed to mention that on the way here.  
_Just then Qui-Gon's padawan arrived, almost at a run.  
"A ship has just come in – the Banking Clan and Commerce Guild representatives are on board."  
"Then they're all here," Qui-Gon said.  
"Well – " here Skywalker exchanged a brief glance with Kenobi, "Count Dooku isn't here yet."  
"We've already been told he'll be arriving early tomorrow morning," Bail assured him. "Got held up in the Outer Rim apparently."  
Qui-Gon nodded, "Then it appears we have nothing left to do before tomorrow."  
Out of the corner of his eye Bail noticed that Padme and Kenobi had started to move away, apparently deep in conversation. Anakin seemed to be watching them too.  
Qui-Gon took his padawan by the arm, bringing his attention back from the receding figures, "It might be best if we all got some rest – don't you agree Senator?"  
It might almost have been a defensive attitude, if it hadn't been so measured and controlled. Bail decided that whatever previous acquaintance Kenobi had with Senator Amidala, his former master knew about it. He felt as if he was being chivvied away by an over-protective parent.  
"I do Master Jinn. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and probably a painful one as well."

"I hope your family is well?" Obi-Wan asked as he drew Padme away from the group along the veranda.  
"Very well, thank you," she replied.  
"And Triff and Mada?"  
Padme laughed, "Very well too. Shad has started training with the Naboo Flight Corps. Triff is very proud of him."  
"You make it sound like so little has happened in the last ten years."  
"Well Sola's youngest is three years old now – she has two little girls," she added. "And Sio Bibble is still a governor and one of Queen Jamillia's most valued advisors."  
"That does not surprise me in the slightest," he replied with a smile.  
They stopped, leaning against the rail and looking down into the clouds, now blue against the dark sky. Behind them the voices and footsteps of Senator Organa and the two other Jedi had faded away.  
"You weren't very surprised to see me," Padme commented.  
"Qui-Gon warned me that you would be here while I was en route," he explained.  
"'Warned' you?"  
"I think he was concerned that it might be difficult to see you again."  
She felt nervous as she asked her next question.  
"And is it?"  
Obi-Wan put his hand over hers on the rail, a surprisingly intimate form of personal contact that she knew she could never expect again.  
"No, it's not. It's wonderful to see you again."

"How doesObi-Wan know Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked.  
From across the room Qui-Gon shrugged in response. Anakin rolled his eyes.  
"Fine; you two keep your secrets."  
After a brief pause he carried on, "Is there a particular reason you're being so cagey about it? So he's friends with someone – where's the need to be so clandestine about it? Why is she special?"  
Qui-Gon finally turned to face him, "Obi-Wan was my padawan before you. I believe I owe him a measure of respect for his reticence on his own affairs if that is how he chooses to handle them – the same respect I will offer you as your master."  
Anakin raised an eyebrow, "You haven't told him yet?"  
"Somehow I think he would be sceptical about the idea. Previous experiences being taken into account, Obi-Wan never struck me as someone who set much store by destiny and prophecies. After all, some of the biggest changes in his life have been dictated by choices – his own and those of others."  
A look of understanding dawned on Anakin's face, "_Ah_. Was that before or after Senator Amidala appeared on the scene?"  
The other man refused to respond, but he could tell his former master wanted him to drop the subject. Instead he picked up the consecutive line of conversation, "But you will tell him about me eventually I suppose? Him and everyone else?"  
Qui-Gon seated himself cross-legged on the floor, "When the moment is right." He turned his head round to look across at him again, "Do you remember why I decided to share the information with you in the first place?"  
"So that I should be aware of my responsibilities and respond to situations accordingly."  
Qui-Gon nodded, "And what responsibilities does this information place on Obi-Wan's shoulders? None at all, therefore I do not see the need to hurry. Put simply, it's none of his business. Now, if you don't mind being quiet for a while, I'll be meditating."  
Anakin grinned, lying back with his hands behind his head, his mind straying between the pretty senator from Naboo and his own destiny.

"So when did you decide to become a senator?"  
Padme shrugged, "Queen Jamillia asked me to take up the position – this was shortly after Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."  
Obi-Wan smiled, "I remember that. There was a fair amount of uproar when he called the vote of no confidence."  
"I still don't understand his decision myself. He was always a great supporter of the previous government."  
"A lot of people thought that Finis Valorum had been in a corrupted system too long to be effective any longer. Palpatine's vote of no confidence made a lot of people respect him for honesty and an ability to face the situation, regardless of his personal loyalties."  
Padme frowned, "Were these people in the Jedi Order?"  
"The supposed 'united front' of the Order is quite often just a myth in reality. Collectively we serve the will of the Force – it isn't always forthcoming when it comes to politics. Palpatine is a good politician – a sound politician – and there were many Jedi who were caught up in the optimism that the great majority outside the Temple walls were feeling when he came to power. But Valorum was a good friend of the Order for many years."  
"Although he was an ineffective politician?"  
"We're not usually adept at spotting good politicians Padme, just good character. I met the man a couple of times and he struck me as a sincere person at least."  
Padme smiled thinly, "Well that optimism you mentioned seems to be petering out in some circles of the Senate."  
"Maybe everyone was expecting Palpatine to perform miracles, reform the Republic overnight. There have been more fanciful notions." Now it was his turn to frown, "I haven't seen you in ten years, why are we talking about politics?"  
"Because we're both here to deal with a political matter? Because it's a common frame of reference for the last ten years? Because while you're wearing those robes it's impossible for either of us to forget that you're a Jedi and I'm a senator and politics is as much as the two of us can ever talk about?"  
She dropped her gaze, feeling the heat of embarrassment warm her cheeks, "I'm sorry – that wasn't fair, I shouldn't have said it."  
"Of course it's not fair; after all, it's true." She half expected him to take her hand again in his as he had done before, but she had now succeeded in making them both self-conscious and he did not.  
"The thing is," she said, her voice quiet now, "in a couple of days or so, when this is all over – whatever the outcome may be – you will go back to your world and I will go back to mine. We'll probably do so without a word, as obediently as we have always done. And I will probably never see you again. It just feels like such an underwhelming reunion."  
She shook her head and got to her feet, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan; I'm probably just tired. I'll see you in the morning."  
He stood up with her, "Of course, you'll want to rest." When she was a few steps away he called out to her and she turned.  
"If by some chance," he said, "I don't get the chance to speak with you again before this is over, I promise, I won't let you leave without a word."  
Padme smiled back. Tired as she was she was still smiling when she went to sleep that night. It wasn't until morning that her mind returned to the assignment which had brought her there.

* * *

**A.N.** Well, the ball is now rolling. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments/reviews!


End file.
